The Pokés
The Pokés are Pokémon given to Amber, Margo, Luis, Tennyr, Matthew, Lauren, Angie and some others. They consist of: *Bulby, a shiny Bulbasaur (Luis) (Female) *Rai, Lucario, owned by Tennyr (Male) *Dedenne, shiny. (Luis) (Female) *Red Treecko (Luis) (Male) *Pika, Pikachu. owned by Amber (Male) *Pachi, Pachirisu, owned by Matthew (Male) *Pinkie, Shiny Pachirisu, owned by Matthew (Female) *Charmander, owned by Amethyst (Male, nicknamed Charm) *Chimchar, owned by Brad (Male, nicknamed Firefighter) *Vulpix, shiny (Luis) (Female) *Exxy, Xerneas, owned by Amber (Genderless) *Fenn, Fennekin, owned by Matthew (Male) *Sylveon and Turtwig, owned by Lauren (Sylveon is female, Turtwig is male) (Syl is the Sylveons nickname.) *Blaziken (Male) and Gardevoir (Female, Mega) owned by Angie *Absol (Male), and Typhlosion (Female, nicknamed Typhlosie) owned by Iman *Shiny Mega Absol, owned by Luis (Female) *Meowstic Quartet, owned by Luis (two of them shiny) *Shiny Emolga, owned by Perian (Male) *Kins, Fennekin, owned by Amber (Male) *Scatty, Scatterbug, owned by Amber (Male) *Easter, Bunnelby, owned by Amber (Female) *Thorn, Ivysaur, owned by Amber (Male) *Luke, Mega Lucario, owned by Amber (Male) *Sage, Pansage, owned by Amber (Male) *Luis (named after Luis), Furfrou, owned by Amber (Male) *Pewds, Espeon, owned by Amber (Male) *Lilly, Litleo, owned by Amber (Female) *Mawii, Mawile, owned by Amber (Female) *Mega Banette, owned by Megan (Male) *Chimecho, owned by Megan (Also Male, nicknamed Echo) *Glameow, owned by Megan (Female) *Furret, owned by Megan (Male) *Amaura, owned by Megan (Male, nicknamed Freeze) *Luxio, owned by Margo. (Male, nicknamed Lux) *Noctali, Umbreon, owned by Amber (Male) *Pie, Sylveon, owned by Amber (Male) *Thunder, Jolteon, owned by Amber, formerly owned by Margo (Male) *Eve, Leafeon, owned by Amber, formerly owned by Nico (Female) *Greninja, owned by Nico (Male) *Mega Mewtwo Y, owned by Amber (Genderless) *Cake, Shiny Sylveon, owned by Amber (Female) *Flare, Flareon, owned by Amber (Female) *Waterfall, Vaporeon, owned by Amber (Female) *Glace, Glaceon, owned by Amber, formerly owned by Margo (Male) *Goddard, Eevee, owned by Amber, formerly owned by Margo, but, given as an egg. (Male) *Nyan, Mew, owned by Amber (Genderless) *Shai, Shaymin, owned by Amber (Genderless) *Raichu, owned by Margo. (Male, nicknamed ExtremeThunder) *Magneton, owned by Margo. (Genderless) *Shiny Jolteon, owned by Margo. (Female) *Lanturn, owned by Margo. (Male) *Eelektross, owned by Margo. (Male) *Whimsicott, owned by Margo. (Female) *Zebstrika, owned by Margo. (Male) *Noibats owned by Margo and Amethyst. (Equal gender, the names are Lucky (Ame's) and Troppy (Margo's)) *Shiny Wartortle owned by Margo. (Male, called War) *Glameow owned by Margo. (Female) *Shiny Dragonite owned by Margo. (Male) shiny bulby.png|Luis' Shiny Bulbasaur shiny_dedenne____omg_____by_captainryno-d6rdovb.jpg|Luis' Shiny Dedenne red tree.png|Luis' Red Treeko Pikachu_render_by_hikarichan95-d4jr57z.png|Amber's Pikachu, Pika sleepy pachi.png|Matthew's Pachirisu, Pachi Shiny_Pachirisu.png|Matthew's Shiny Pachirisu, Pinkie chimchar.jpg|Brad's Chimchar, Firefighter 150px-Pokémon_Charmander_art.png|Amethyst's Charmander, Charm. ShinyVulpix.png|Luis' Shiny Vulpix Xerneas.png|Amber's Xerneas, Exxy 653___fennekin___art_v_4_by_tails19950-d6p3wjl.png|Matthew's Fennekin, Fen Pichu.png|Margo's Pichu, Pikki turtwig.jpg|Lauren's Turtwig sylveon.jpg|Lauren's Sylveon, Syl blaze.png|Angie's Blaziken megaa.png|Angie's Mega Gardevoir absol.png|Iman's Absol typhie.png|Iman's Typhlosion, Typhie 250px-301Delcatty.png|Margo's Delcatty. mega_absol__shiny_theory__by_hgss94-d6m74q1.png|Luis' Shiny Mega Absol meowstic_by_krocf4-d6lvu46.jpg|The Meowstic Quartet shiny_emolga_by_misha1998-d3a59b9.png|Perian's Shiny Emolga 250px-448Lucario.png|Tennyr's Lucario, Rai scatterbug.png|Amber's Scatterbug, Scatty download (2).jpg|Amber's Bunnelby, Easter download (3).jpg|Amber's Ivysaur, Thorn download (4).jpg|Amber's Mega Lucario, Luke pansage.jpg|Amber's Pansage, Sage 875da6ab48fcf48b8108efb452137c1a.jpg|Amber's Furfrou, Luis espeon.png|Amber's Espeon, Pewds lilly.png|Amber's Litleo, Lilly mawile.png|Amber's Mawile, Mawii Megan'sPokés.png|4 of Megan's Pokémon 354Banette-Mega.png|Megan's Mega Banette 250px-404Luxio.png|Margo's Luxio Noctali.png|Amber's Umbreon, Noctali Pie.png|Amber's Sylveon, Pie Thunder.png|Amber's Jolteon, Thunder Eve.png|Amber's Leafeon, Eve Greninja.png|Nico's Greninja Mega Mewtwo Y.jpg|Amber's Mega Mewtwo Y 250px-228Houndour.png|Margo's Houndour Cake.png|Amber's Shiny Sylveon, Cake Flare.jpg|Amber's Flareon, Flare Waterfall.png|Amber's Vaporeon, Waterfall Glace.png|Amber's Glaceon, Glace Cutsie.png|Amber's Eevee, Goddard Mew.png|Amber's Mew, Nyan Shai.png|Amber's Shaymin, Shai 697px-026Raichu_Dream.png|Margo's Raichu FennekinWiiU.png|Kins, Amber's Fennekin 120px-714Noibat_Dream.png|A Noibat owend by Margo Category:Girls Category:Boys Category:Creatures Category:Special Human/Creature